A Merry Darkwing Duck Christmas
by DarkwingFan
Summary: My First Christmas story folks...Read and Review.


Hey All you Terror's that love to flap in the night! DarkwingFan here with something special for you all to read. My first Christmas story. Christmas is my favorite time of the year and this is my Christmas gift to all my new on-line friends. Peach Wookiee, LordNegaduck, and everyone else in between. Thank you all for the support in the early goings on and making me your favorite author/story/friend. So as the Christmas card reads on a pretty wrapped up box tied up with red ribbon...To: All my new online Friends...Love: DarkwingFan..XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo. Merry Christmas to you all and I love ya's!

A Merry Darkwing Duck Christmas!

All was quiet on Christmas Eve in the Mallard household as Drake Mallard, Launchpad McQuack and Gosalyn were all fast asleep, dreaming sweet dreams about the day ahead when suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from outside.

On instinct, Drake and Launchpad quickly jumped out of bed and ran outside to see a jolly old man hanging from the edge of the roof.

"Oh my goodness...Santa! Are you alright?" Drake asked as he helped the jolly old man down.

"Ho-ho-ho no Darkwing. I think I sprained my ankle. I don't think I could finish my round the world trip." Said Santa Claus as he tried working his ankle.

It was clear he was in a lot of pain.

"Oh Santa...don't do that! We believe you. Don't we Launchpad?"

"Yeah...we do. But...kids everywhere are expecting you. They will be pretty disappointed if you didn't show up." added Launchpad.

"That's where you and Darkwing come in Launchpad. Only you can save Christmas!"

Darkwing's eyes lit up. "ME? Are you sure?"

Santa Claus nodded. "Only Darkwing Duck can save Christmas for all!"

"Well...heh-heh-heh...you know what we always say...when there's trouble you call DW. Right DW?"

"Right LP. I'll be honored to drive the sleigh and deliver all those gifts. It'll be fun. But...I can't go around the world dressed in this." Drake said as he pointed to his pajamas.

Santa let out a chuckle as he nodded his head, winked his eye, and soon was out of his warm, red suit and into his underwear.

Darkwing found himself dressed in Santa's clothing, right down to the white, snowy beard.

Launchpad was pretty impressed.

"Wow DW...you almost made me believe you were the actual Santa Claus for a moment."

"HO-HO-HO...MERRY CHRISTMAS SAINT CANARD!! I think I'm ready to go. Why don't you come inside and make yourself at home." Darkwing said as he, Launchpad and Santa walked back into the house.

"Oh...it's so nice and warm in here." Santa stated as Darkwing and Launchpad helped him take a seat on the couch. "Thank you so much boys. Now here are some things you NEED to remember. #1...when you run into a snowstorm, slow down your speed for your safety and the reindeer's. #2, if you should accidentally lose ALL the toys on the sleigh you can always go back to the North Pole and get some more. I've got lots and lots of big burlap sacks up there just ready to be packed up just in case...and # 3 and this is very important Darkwing...try not to make any noise or even set off any alarms in the houses or apartments...you don't want to make a scene out of nothing. Got all that?"

"Yes Santa...I think I do. We should be back before the break of dawn. Come on LP...LET'S GET FESTIVE!"

Darkwing laid a finger aside of his nose...giving a nod-up to the roof top he goes.

Santa let out a jolly Ho-Ho-Ho as Darkwing and his sidekick left.

"I do hope those boys do a good job."

Darkwing and Launchpad sat in Santa's big red sleigh, getting use to the feeling that THEY were going to save Christmas for all the children of the world.

"So DW...how do we get this sleigh going?" Launchpad asked, rubbing his chin.

"Well Launchpad...first you say the Reindeer names in order...then you say dash away and that's how they go. Now Dasher, Now Dancer, Now Prancer, Now Vixen, On Comet, On Cupid, On Donner and Blitzen. From the top of the roof to the top of the wall...now dash away, dash away, dash away all!" Darkwing declared as the Sleigh started to move.

Pretty soon they were flying through the frosty air of St.Canard.

Launchpad couldn't help but keep his eyes closed as Darkwing did everything that Launchpad would do in the Thunderquack!!!

"What's the matter LP? Don't like my flying?" Darkwing asked as he held onto the reigns.

"It's not that DW...It's just...AHHHHHHHHH DARKWING...CANARD TOWER!!!!"

Darkwing quickly swerved to the right of the tower, barely missing it.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS LP! How many times when you and I are flying around in the Thunderquack do you do that move?"

Launchpad was speechless.

"Yeah...What goes around Launchpad...comes around. Here's another stunt that makes my belly do flips." Darkwing said as he pulled off another sleigh ride stunt, a loop-de-loop without losing the toys in the back. "I can't believe I did that without losing the toys!"

Launchpad however looked like he was about ready to lose his Christmas Eve snack.

"Come on LP. You look like you're about ready to lose your lunch here. My flying isn't that bad...is it?" Darkwing joked out loud as he continued to do stunts into the next town.

Back at the Mallard's household, Santa was enjoying the little snack Gosalyn left out for him and watching Television, trying to find a good Christmas movie to watch.

He stopped at A Christmas Carol with Alastair Sim.

"Ho-Ho-Ho...my all time favorite Christmas Carol." he laughed to himself...hoping he was not being too loud for Gosalyn was asleep upstairs...well, she was fast asleep as she sleepily came down the stairs to see a fat, jolly man sitting on the couch.

"Santa?" she asked sleepily.

Santa looked up to see the tired little red head make her way into the living room.

"Oh...Gosalyn honey. I didn't mean to wake you sweetie. Come here and sit on Santa's knee."

Gosalyn ran and jumped up on Santa's lap.

"Is it really you?"

"HO-HO-HO-HO...what do you think Gosalyn?" Santa laughed.

Gosalyn's eyes lit up wide.

"IT'S REALLY YOU!" She screamed and hugged the jolly man. "But shouldn't you be out there delivering toys instead of sitting here in our living room?"

"Gosalyn...I'm afraid I can't. Your father is out there right now doing my job."

"Daddy? Saving Christmas?"

Santa closed his eyes and nodded slowly..a smile on his face. "Indeed he is Gosalyn. I can tell you are very shocked."

Gosalyn nodded..."I don't believe it. I just hope he remembers his own little girl!"

"Now Gosalyn honey...it isn't about getting gifts."

"Yeah...I know. I know. My Father tells me that every single year." Gosalyn sighed. "So, what are you watching?"

"A Christmas Carol. You want to watch with me?"

Gosalyn couldn't resist as she sat there beside Santa and enjoyed the cookies.

"So...what happened to you? Why are you here instead of being out there?"

"DW...how many more countries are we going to visit before this trip is over? I'm starting to feel the cold on my beak and my toes feel like they are ready to fall off." Launchpad whined as Darkwing landed the sleigh on another roof-top and jumped out onto the white snow.

"After this house Launchpad..we've got three more countries to get to then we're done. You can hang on for that long...can't you?" Darkwing asked as he threw the big burlap sack over his shoulder.

"I don't know DW..."

"Alright LP...when we start flying again..I'll use Santa's super-sonic speed thinging there and we'll zoom through those countries and head for home. Sounds good to you?"

Launchpad nodded his head as Darkwing Duck went down the chimney.

"I have to ask him just how he does that!" Launchpad thought out loud as Darkwing came back a few seconds later. "Boy DW...that was fast! Did you leave any gifts for these people underneath their tree?"

"Yeah LP. I used Christmas magic to get it done faster. The gifts are under the tree and the stockings are stuffed. I didn't have to do a thing! Now...how to get this thing going? I'll ask Santa."

Darkwing said as he picked up the walkie talkie. "Darkwing to Santa...come in...Darkwing to Santa. Come in."

Santa quickly picked up his walkie talkie before it woke a certain red headed duckling fast asleep beside him. "Santa here. What's wrong Darkwing?"

"Nothing's wrong Santa...I'm just wondering about this speed thiny you have here on the sleigh. How do you get it to work?"

"Oh-Ho-ho-ho...it's real easy Darkwing...the Speedy sleigh 2000 is a special device the elves made me. What you do is...you see that green button there with the candy cane pictured on the front?"

"Yeah...do I press that?"

"Yes Darkwing...then you flip up the speed you want to achieve with those switches there beside the green button. Got all that?"

"I sure do Santa...I'll be coming home very soon. Darkwing Duck over and out!"

Darkwing pressed the green button, then flipped the switch of the speed he wanted...

"Alright Launchpad...hold on tight cause here we GO! Now Dasher...Now Dancer...Now Prancer..Now Vixen...On Comet...On Cupid...On Donner and Blittzen...From the top of the roof to the top of the wall...NOW DASH AWAY...DASH AWAY..DASH AWAY ALL!!!!!!"

With a blink of an eye...the two sped away into the Christmas night.

After zooming through the three countries, Darkwing and Launchpad came back to St.Canard with a few gifts still in the back of the sleigh...all of them addressed to them and Gosalyn!

Ever so delicately...Darkwing landed the sleigh in front of his house and stepped out.

He stretched and let out a yawn.

It was going to be a long day...that was for sure as he looked up at the star covered sky.

The trio went into the house with the half full sack and placed the gifts under their own tree.

Then Darkwing turned around to see a very beautiful sight...Santa and Gosalyn fast asleep on the couch.

A warm smile came across Darkwing's beak as he walked over to the sleeping trio and gently shook Santa awake.

"Oh...Darkwing. You're back. Did you deliver all the gifts?" Santa asked as he handed over a sleeping Gosalyn.

"I sure did...including my own."

Santa nodded his head and like magic...was back in his suit once again.

"Thanks Santa for giving me this opportunity. It was really fun." Darkwing said as he helped Santa to the front door.

"Anytime Darkwing...I know who to turn to when I'm in trouble. Anyway...I've gotta get back to the North Pole. Thank you so much for helping me."

"It's no problem Santa. Merry Christmas."

Santa limped back to his sleigh and hopped in...saying each reindeer's name and flew off into the night.

Darkwing and Launchpad stood there for a moment then closed the door and headed back to bed for a few hours.

Darkwing had saved Christmas for the whole world.

Merry Christmas Everyone!!!!

Love DarkwingFan.


End file.
